Orion Riley Lupin
by Katie80-90Thousand
Summary: Harry finds out that his parents are Lily and James Potter but Lily Potter and Remus Lupin. He's a werewolf, they go back in time, da, da, da... it's stupid.


For the sake of my story, this happened at the end of Order of the Phoenix:

Harry took a deep breath and grabbed hold of the portkey. Hours of studying had shown him how to make one but he could only pray it would work. There was a tug at his navel and he landed in a oh so familiar grave yard. He walked out of the graveyard and across the road, into the Riddle Manor. He knew that if his portkey worked when he was done with this, he was going to be in SO much trouble, but in his mind, it would be worth it. The curse he planned to use was perfectly legal, took every bit of pain the victim had ever caused the castor and turned it back on them. If used on someone who had never hurt you, it had no effect, therefore it being legal and highly useful. And Voldemort was going to feel pain.

As he walked in the house death eaters gathered around, trying to curse him. He yelled out, "Stupefy Maximus" which hit all the death eaters but one, who just happened to be the one that would get him in trouble later. He whispered, "Snape, I swear that I will get you back for the report I know you have to give Dumbledore, but you might want to watch this, it's gonna be great." Snape looked at him incredulously and then followed him inconspicuously.

Harry walked into the 'throne room,' and glared. "HEY VOLDIE!" he yelled. The throne swiveled around and Voldemort smirked, "You're giving up so easily, Potter?"

Harry sneered. "You could only dream. I'm going to kill you someday, you know. It'll be fun, too. I don't think I could enjoy killing anyone other than you, not even Bellatrix and Peter." Then he grinned wickedly and Snape groaned inwardly, wondering what the idiot boy was going to do. But Harry's grin didn't fade and he continued taunting the dark lord before whispering, "Pain Reflects Back, To Set Straight The Track, Hold Him In Contempt, Take All Of The Attempt, Reflect This Back To Him, Show Him The Receiving Side Of His Sin."

Voldemort fell to the floor screaming. Harry chuckled and said, "See ya Voldie, I've really got to go." Then he said, "Take Me To My Home." And disappeared with a portkey that he'd hidden. Snape shook his head as he apparated back to the castle to tell Dumbledore what his golden boy had just done. When he got there Harry was already there. So was Lupin. Lupin and Dumbledore were looking at Harry as if he were absolutely nuts. Harry smiled at them and said, "Right, I get it. I'm in trouble for doing something stupid. Did you know that curse reflects emotional pain as well as physical?" 

Dumbledore gaped. "You don't care how stupid it was, do you?"

"I got my paybacks. He's going to be suffering for awhile. So, you said something about training this summer?" 

And the conversation switched it's subject, Dumbledore still somewhat in shock, Snape having trouble showing he didn't appreciate what Potter had done.

**The Story Begins Here:**  
  
Birth Certificate for: Orion Riley Lupin

Mother: Lily Rose Evans

Father: Remus John Lupin

Adopted by: James Harold Potter

Adopted name: Harry James Potter

Harry's pale face stared down at the paper, hands shaking. He was angry, and hurt and scared. He knew enough about werewolves to know that if they had children, by their sixteenth birthday they would be werewolves, too. He wondered why this had been kept a secret from him, and on top of that why Remus had slept with his best friends wife. Then he shook his head to get that mental picture as far away as possible. He knew Remus would be coming to his house that night for training – he'd come to call Moody and Remus the trainers from Hell – and he was nervous as to how to approach this subject.

Since he had found the paper – his birth certificate – three hours ago, he'd been having an emotion overload. He wasn't angry, he was furious, he wasn't hurt, he was broken, he wasn't scared, he was terrified. Now he was just hoping and praying to every deity out there that it was a joke, some Voldemort trick. Except that couldn't be it, because it had the ministry of magic seal on it and everything. So he went back to being furious, scared and hurt until there was a knock at his door, at which point he settled on being anxious. He said nothing in response to the knock, and he heard a muttered, "Alohamora," and Remus walked into his room, uninvited.

Harry simply glared at Remus. Remus said, "What'd I do? I know you think I'm one of the 'trainers from hell' but does that really warrant a death glare?"

In response, Harry asked, "Have you ever seen my birth certificate?"

Remus shook his head. Harry asked, suspiciously, "Are you trying to play dumb, or are you actually serious?!"

"I'm serious."

Harry thrust the piece of paper into Remus' hands. Remus read it, blinked, and read it again. Harry calmed himself down and asked, in an almost too calm voice, "Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?"

Remus croaked out, "It's possible that it's true, actually, it has to be true, as wizarding birth certificates can't lie. And… no one but Lily knew… that's what I'd always wanted to name a kid if I had one, which I wouldn't have."

"Well you did. How in Merlin's name… the books, about werewolves, …am I… please let this be someone's idea of a very, very sick joke." 

Remus shook his head and said, simply, "I'm so sorry."

"Did you think of that before you slept with your best friends wife?" Harry snarled out. He calmed himself yet again and said, "I mean, he was your best friend and so was she, and you…ugh, I don't want to think about that. Am I missing a piece to this puzzle or something?"

"Yes. Your mom married James after you were conceived, I'm assuming to protect you… I had thought that she'd cheated on me with him, and then… I was so mad at him, and at her. But now… you're… and… This is a mess."

"You've got one thing right, this is a mess. So… since I'm almost sixteen and there's a full moon coming up, I obviously can't stay at the Dursley's house. What do you plan on doing about that?"

Remus seemed at a loss of words as it hit him what this meant for Harry. That Harry was a werewolf. Remus sunk to his knees and breathed out, "Oh Merlin, Harry, I'm so sorry…"

"Orion." 

"What?" Remus asked, clearly confused.

"My name is Orion. Not Harry. No more lies in my life. I'm Orion Riley Lupin… whether anyone else accepts it or not. Whether I **want** it to be true or not. It's true, and I'm sick of lies. How else do you plan on explaining that I'm suddenly a werewolf? So no one else knows about this? No one?"

"I didn't even know about it, Har-Orion."

"Well, then, I suggest you get Dumbledore here, soon. He'll know what to do, even if I don't exactly like him at the moment."

"Why don't you like him? Never mind, I'll go see if I can get him here as soon as my 'shift' ends."

"Oh, you got the honor of Harry-watching. I forgot."

Remus left and Harry glared out after him. Before he really had the chance to think about what had happened, Remus and Dumbledore were back. Dumbledore looked puzzled, which didn't suit him very well, as his face didn't seem to be used to the expression.

Harry/Orion grinned at Dumbledore. "You don't know why you're here, do you?"

Dumbledore still looked confused, (Harry wondered if he'd been drinking something), and said, "Not the slightest clue."

"Well, we'll just get it out in the open then, won't we. My name isn't Harry Potter, and James Potter was not my father."

Dumbledore got that dangerous look in his eyes that showed people why Voldemort was afraid of him and said, "Where is Harry then?"

Harry/Orion just snorted. "A little slow on the uptake? I am Harry. But I'm not. 'cause Harry Potter never really existed. I was adopted, sort of. Lily Potter was my mother, but she didn't love James, as far as I know, though there's a lot of mixed messages in that particular area. I found my birth certificate today. You could say that it's an extremely good thing I did, too, for both the Dursley's sake and my own." 

"Why? Who's your father?"

"Why? Because the Dursley's would all be dead if I hadn't found it before… yeah. My father is Remus Lupin, and my name is Orion Riley Lupin. My life is always so full of lies, it's so fucking wonderful. My life…actually, my life as I knew it is completely and totally over. No one will have any need for the boy-who-lived now that he's a werewolf." He ended in a bitter tone. Then he turned on Remus, the feelings that he'd buried suddenly bursting out. With tears streaming down his face he yelled, "Why?! Did you not use your head enough to use protection? Would you seriously wish that on someone? What in the bloody hell were you thinking about, Remus?! Obviously you weren't. If you were I wouldn't be here, and my life wouldn't have happened so I would have to worry about it somehow managing to get even worse than it already was!"

Remus looked taken aback and said in a broken voice, "I don't know the answers to those questions, H-Orion."

"Then here's a message for you, and you'd better listen. Leave. Me. The. Bloody. Hell. Alone."

There was a pause, and Orion started to storm off, but he was stopped by one word from Remus. "No."

His response was also one word. "Oh?"

"Oh." Remus confirmed. "I'm not going to leave you alone because whether you want to admit it or not you don't want to be alone anymore. And because you'll need me, whether you want to admit it or not."

Orion whispered in a broken tone, "I don't need anyone. I'm perfectly fine living alone for the rest of my life." 

"You can say that, I'll even respect that, but you're making a mistake. The same mistake I made. And you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"I'm not you."

"Then don't make my mistakes."

"I'll make my own choices," Harry said in a tone that had it been anyone sane, would have warned them not to continue. But for Remus, it didn't work.

"You may make your own choices, but you don't get to choose the consequences."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of threat?"

"No. Just a statement of fact."

Orion sighed, resigned to the fate. "Where are we going and when are we leaving? And if you say the words 'Grimmauld Place,' I'd rather kill the Dursley's and then be killed myself, okay?"

Remus whistled, "That's a lot of hatred to hold for a house. However, we aren't going to Grimmauld Place. We're going to my house." 

"Where?"

"Ask Dumbledore."

Orion looked confused as to why Remus couldn't tell him the location of his own house but figured it out quickly, "Why can't you tell me… Oh. Fidelius. Got it."

Around fifteen minutes later Orion was sitting on a bed in Remus' house. He couldn't quite bring himself to call Remus his father – for his entire life he'd thought that James Potter was his father and then all of the sudden that was a lie. And he was a werewolf. All his life he had been ridiculed for some reason or another. The freaky Potter boy. The boy-who-lived. Just like his father. The heir of Slytherin. And now… a werewolf. And though Orion had nothing whatsoever against werewolves, that didn't mean he was happy to be one. Orion buried his head in his pillow and screamed as loudly as he could.

But apparently that didn't muffle the noise because seconds later there was a knock at his door. Groaning miserable, Orion banged his head into his pillow repeatedly before saying in a whisper, "I don't want to talk to you!" and then louder, "Yes?"

It was Remus. Apparently to him, the word 'yes' in a question, meant that it was okay to enter the room. Orion growled under his breath. Remus noticed and chuckled, "Am I that infuriating?"

Noticing Orion's questioning look Remus said, "Well, I've never heard you growl before."

"Mmm. I guess it is kind of obvious, but mum and James are dead, so who am I supposed to be angry at? You're an extremely convenient option, you've got to admit that." 

Remus laughed again. Apparently even he could see the truth in that statement. 

Orion didn't want to talk to Remus, really, but he was curious. So he asked. "If you're my father, why do I look so much like James?" 

Remus looked completely bewildered as if he hadn't thought of that. "Well, I can find out, but it depends. Do you want to continue looking like James or would you rather go with your natural look?"

Orion hesitated before saying, "Natural." 

Pointing his wand at Orion Remus stated, "Glamorous Finite."

Finished, Remus gaped. Orion looked worried. "What? Do I look horrible or something?"

A few minutes later Remus managed to croak out, "You look… like me. Exactly like me. Everything. You don't even have Lily's eyes."

At this, Orion looked depressed. "I always loved my eyes," he muttered. Remus conjured a mirror for him. He gaped even more than Remus – who he was beginning to be able to think of as his father – had. Remus hadn't been lying. He had seen pictures of Remus at sixteen, and … this was absolutely insane! People would think that a sixteen year old Remus Lupin had traveled forward in time! Somehow the charm had canceled out his malnutrition, 'cause he was taller, and less skinny. Orion stared in the mirror for a second before looked up at his father and saying in a somewhat humorous voice, "They're going to think you took a de-aging potion or something. I'm your bloody twin!"

Remus chuckled again, "Not exactly. You would be if I didn't have all the gray hair though." 

Even Orion had to chuckle at that.

Remus stopped chuckling and got a serious look on his face. "Being a werewolf isn't easy, and getting used to it is even worse. There are two options for you." Orion nodded and Remus continued, "The first is that you can stay here until the beginning of next school year – not this one coming up, the one after." Orion looked rather contemplative at this idea, not in a good way. "The second is that you and I can both travel back in time to when I was at school for a year. Now, Dumbledore and I talked this through, because we figured it would be the option you would choose. The Dumbledore of that time would tell everyone we were from the future but not to question that. When we left, he would memory charm the entire school. You'd be able to tell the marauders and Lily Flower," Here Orion made gagging noises at the nickname and Remus stuck his tongue out at him, "everything about the future. They wouldn't remember. It's up to you."

Orion made a mock contemplative noise and said, "Hmm, stay in seclusion for over a year or meet the mother I never knew… lets think about this, 'cause it's _real_ difficult."

Snorting, Remus said, "Sarcasm is so not for you. Get ready, we're going to the past in the morning." 

Needless to say, Orion didn't sleep well that night. He was up the next morning at dawn, switching between brooding about just how much his life had come to suck and about how excited he was to meet the teenage marauders and his mum. Finally at eight a.m. Dumbledore showed up and Remus came to life. Apparently Remus hadn't slept well either. Dumbledore motioned for them to get their trunks and said, "You'll show up in my office. Here is a letter for my other self." He paused to make sure they had everything and handed them a rock. "Just put your wands to it and say, "Time heals all wounds." Use it again to get back. It won't have the power to work more than once in a year, so you'll have to wait till summer vacation comes around again."

Orion and Remus did what he instructed and in a blur of color, space and time they landed in the headmasters office in the year 1976. Dumbledore looked up at them like people landing in his office was an every day occurrence and said, "Who are you?"

Remus replied and said, "Remus and Orion Lupin."

Dumbledore looked at him and did something neither of them had ever seen him do. He swore. "That makes no bloody sense! I've never heard of an Orion Lupin… and Remus looks just a little bit different."

The younger one looked at the older one and said through his laughter, "I guess we aren't identical. Oh this is going to be so much fun." Then he looked at Dumbledore. "Professor, I need to mark this in my calendar or something, I never expected I'd hear you swear. Anyway, you've got it wrong. I'm not Remus, I'm Orion. He's Remus." 

Dumbledore gaped at them. Remus handed him the letter which he sat back and read. Then he looked up. He looked slightly surprised and narrowed his eyes at Remus, "I remember someone promising me something at the end of last school year…"

Remus looked only slightly ashamed. "I loved her and she loved me. We didn't use protection, but I love him and I would give my life for him, I refuse to call him a mistake."

Orion didn't look phased. "But I was. You said so yourself, just in different words. You wouldn't have had a kid."

Remus ruffled Orion's hair and said, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not glad you're here. I just feel sorry for you… living a completely normal life and then one day finding out that it was all a lie and you're a 'dark creature.' That's got to suck."

Orion looked at Remus and said truthfully, "You have _no_ idea. I was famous for something I couldn't remember and when we get back I'll be hated for something I can't control. But what were you talking about before? Promise?"

Remus blushed. "I promised that I wouldn't 'mess around' because I didn't want to pass on my curse and I felt that it would be easier to keep if I promised someone other than myself."

Orion smiled, "Well, quite frankly, I'm somewhat glad you broke the promise. Much as my life sucks, I have the best friends I guy could ask for."

"I beg to differ."

Orion frowned. "If they're the best friends you could have why could you so easily believe that Sirius would betray James? Or that James would steal your fiancé?" 

Remus looked deeply ashamed. "I needed someone to blame and that's what I was supposed to think, apparently."

"And you believed the person who you should've blamed to be dead." 

Dumbledore watched the two of them like a ping pong match. "Okay, I have a few questions. First of all, you can answer them as I'm sure my future self told you, you'll be memory charming me when you leave. Okay, normal life? Famous? Explain."

Orion seemed to be a mask of indifference while Remus looked pained. Remus began to talk. "Well, seventh year – that's next year. Lily Evans and I fell in love. James was pissed and devastated but I thought he got over it. We were going to get married but then she got pregnant and apparently wanted to protect our son. So she married James, leaving me to think that she had cheated on me. I didn't even find out that she didn't until a day or two ago. They died protecting Harry – err, Orion, when he was fifteen months old. I obviously couldn't take him because I didn't even know he was mine, and the ministry wouldn't have approved. Sirius was in Azkaban and Peter presumed dead. I came to teach at Hogwarts in Orion's third year and there I found out that Sirius was innocent and Peter alive.

"Orion was known as the Boy-Who-Lived and Harry Potter. He was a celebrity. Anyway, he found his birth certificate a few days again and asked me about it and I got him out of the place he was staying at. You decided he needed time to adjust and suggested that we either go into hiding or the past for a year. You also said that you'd do a school wide memory charm so Orion could tell everyone the truth."

Dumbledore nodded and they talked a bit more before Remus accepted the defense job and Dumbledore showed them to their quarters. Orion sat down on a chair and stared contemplatively at the man he now considered his father. It had somehow become easier to accept. He wondered what Remus would think of him calling him dad. He'd always wanted someone to call that, and Remus was his father so… "Hey, Moony?"

Remus smiled, "Yeah, Orion?"

Orion seemed to get shy as he asked, "Could I call you dad?"

Grinning wider than Harry had seen him grin since Sirius' death, Remus said, "Of course!" 

Orion sighed with relief.

0000000000000000000

The rest of the summer and the full moon that came along with it passed. On the morning after the full moon Orion's first words were, "That bloody well fucking hurt!" Remus had laughed weakly and said, "Language, Orion."

Finally it was time for the welcoming feast. Dumbledore would tell the students that he had been sorted to Gryffindor in the future, which was good because he wasn't even sure that he could convince the hat of Gryffindor again. He and Remus stood behind the door as Dumbledore announced to the school, "We have two people staying with us this year from the future." He glanced amusedly at the marauders. "I expect people not to ask questions about the future. Their names are Remus and Orion Lupin. Remus will be our defense teacher and Orion will join the sixth year Gryffindor boys."

When this was met by a stunned silence, Remus pushed open the doors and walked into the hall. Orion followed him looking somewhat miserable. He walked over to the Gryffindor table where the stunned marauders motioned for him to come over. He sighed, wondering how the grown up Remus would react to the pranks they were sure to pull this year. He grinned widely, his dad had grown up a lot, and it would be downright amusing to see his reaction to how immature his younger self was. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a mesmerized Remus saying, "You're… identical to me. I mean, there's no difference at all. Nothing."

"Your older self would say that I don't have your gray hair, but seeing as you don't have that yet, I guess we are identical, though Dumbledore says there are some differences. When he saw me, he said, "Remus, you look a little different." Dad thought that was great."

There was an uneasy silence around the group before Orion sighed and said, "The warning was meant for everyone else, you can ask, but you'll get your memory wiped when we leave." 

Remus was the first to ask a question. "What am I like as a father? I was never going to have kids you know, made a promise about it and everything."

Orion snorted. "I'm aware of the promise and me being here is proof that you _obviously_ didn't keep it. As to what your like as a father, I'm still in the process of getting used to that. I wasn't even aware you were my father until a few days before my sixteenth birthday."

Sirius smirked at them and said, "So, Orion, who did Remus catch? Who's your mum."

Orion got nervous. He looked at James and then at Remus as if expecting one of them to explode.

James snapped, "Why are you looking at me like a time bomb?"

Orion smirked, "'cause you are. If I tell you who my mum is – this is giving it away – you'll brutally murder my dad before he has the chance to assist in me being born."

James looked calm. Too calm. "Lily? Evans? Your mother is Lily Evans?"

Nodding slowly, Orion said, "If you mess with my dad – either version – you'll find out _just_ why Voldemort fears me." Orion turned around slowly and then put his head in his hands as his dad – the adult version said mildly, "I'm sure James _really_ doesn't need to find out why in that manner. I can protect myself and so can he. Not to mention how much trouble you'll be in if you ever do anything that stupid again…" He said with a pointed look on his face.

Orion nodded, "Right, got it. Professor. Wouldn't have worked on him anyway." 

Remus just shook his head at his son and walked away. Orion muttered under breath, "Jerk. Has to take all the fun out of everything."

Sirius stared at where Remus had walked off before turning to the younger Remus. "YOU BETRAYED US!" He cried dramatically, "A TEACHER! OF ALL THE THINGS… I'm so ashamed…" He broke off into mock sobs.

Orion burst out laughing. "You didn't think it was that funny the first time… but I suppose the circumstances were different then. You were a little preoccupied with your murderous rage."

Sirius' sobs abruptly stopped. "Murderous rage? At _who_?" 

Shrugging sadly Orion said, "I can't tell you… I can't do that to you, you're too happy and innocent."

James and Sirius looked insulted. "Did you just call us _innocent_? Moony, your son… he… called us innocent!"

Orion snapped, "Compared to the Sirius I knew you're so damn innocent it's unbelievable!" He stood up and stalked away, headed for the Gryffindor dorms. After he left the younger Remus looked after him sympathetically. When James and Sirius questioned him about he replied, "The full moon is less than a week away, and you were questioning him about an obviously painful subject. He's probably in a generally pissy mood and now feeling guilty for snapping at you. My 'furry little problem' isn't just mine this year, guys." 

They nodded, realizing that they'd pushed a little bit too far.

Meanwhile, up in the dorm Orion was in the process of saying every swear word he had ever heard and some new ones too. That really wasn't the way to get on their good side, he thought, snapping at them for tiny things. He heard a mild voice that he knew to be his fathers behind him, "What is with that language? Who _taught_ you to talk like that, anyway?"

Orion laughed shortly. "The language is something I picked up over the years, that got dramatically worse after I met Sirius. As for why I'm talking that way. I called James and Sirius innocent and they got all offended. I told Sirius he was so much more innocent than the Sirius I knew that it was unbelievable and I left. Well, rather than told, I snapped at him but … yeah. I'm great at making friends." 

Remus smiled softly. "It's nearly the full moon again," here Orion groaned softly, "And I'm sure my younger self explained that to Sirius and James. They are a lot more innocent than in the future, that's true. But … tell them about things, they'll forget eventually and then will go back to being immature. You can't just tempt them with knowledge and then draw it away."

So when the marauders arrived he told them about his life as Harry James Potter and then the last month and a half as Orion Riley Lupin. At the end, the three that were still in the room, (Peter had left, not wanting to be murdered in his sleep.), were gaping at Harry in shock. Remus looked sad as he questioned, "They're both dead? And Peter betrayed us. So I'm alone."

Orion looked even more sad then Remus had as he replied, "I didn't want to tell you guys, I mean, I could've pretended to like Peter or something, but dad suggested that it was your right to know."

"I thought it was too, but now that I know, I've changed my mind. You're life sucks, mate." It was James who said this.

Orion nodded. "But at least now I can honestly say I have family." 

000000000000000000 – in the future – 000000000000000000

Sirius Orion Black looked around the room he was in, desperate for some acknowledgement from someone who knew he was innocent. This was a trial, at least Dumbledore had managed that. But without Moony and Harry for his defense he was screwed. Ron and Hermione had also seen that night, maybe they'd testify. But they didn't show up, and as the Wizengamot was about to announce their verdict – which, no doubt would have been guilty, the doors banged open. Standing there was Ronald Bilius Weasley, holding a gray rat in his hands. He spoke in a controlled voice showing no emotion which was decidedly unusual for him. "Evidence for the Defense of Sirius Orion Black presented by Ronald Bilius Weasley." 

Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle, the Wizengamot looked surprised and then Amelia Bones said, "Present your evidence." 

"I need permission to do the anti-animagi transformation." 

Amelia, looking surprised, nodded. Ron set the stunned rat down on the floor and performed the spell. Then he said in a voice showing just what he thought of the idiots in the room who believed Sirius guilty he said, "May I present to the court, Peter Allan Pettigrew."

There was a stunned silence. Finally Ron said, "Someone question the rat already!"

An auror who had been listening brought up more veritaserum, which he poured down Pettigrew's throat. Then he enervated Peter. The rat looked around the room wildly as if trying to find an escape. Sirius grinned vindictively at the rat. The questioning began. But before the auror got a chance to ask a question, Ron said, "I'd like permission to question him, if that's okay. There are things that need to be cleared up."

With a nod from Amelia, Ron turned to the rat, "What is your full name?"  
"Peter Allan Pettigrew."   
"Where have you been for the last two years?"  
"Helping revive my master."  
"Did it work, is he back?"  
"Yes. The Dark Lord is back."  
"Okay, now that that is cleared up, who was the Potters secret keeper?"  
"I was."  
"Did you betray them to Voldemort?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you frame Sirius Black by murdering twelve muggles and faking your own death?"   
"Yes."  
"So are you saying that Sirius Black is innocent of all crimes against him? Never murdered anyone?"  
"He killed a few death eaters in his auror days, but that was legal and he is innocent."

Ron smirked widely. "Good, now, I want the world to know where you spent the years Sirius was in Azkaban. So, where did you hide while Sirius was in Azkaban?"

"I hid in the Weasley's house as their pet rat until Ron handed me over to Sirius to see if I was really Peter Pettigrew." Here the veritaserum wore off and Peter looked around, horrified at all that he had revealed.

Ron smirked as he looked at the stunned Wizengamot and said, "Your verdict?"

The huddled together and whispered for a few minutes before Dumbledore grinned as he announced, "Not Guilty." As the chains released Sirius he ran over to Ron and said, "I LOVE YOU! Where's Harry?"

Ron looked nervously at Dumbledore who said, "That's not for this place and time. I'll tell you later. I need a defense teacher, do you feel up to that?"

"Depends on where Harry is." 

Dumbledore sighed, knowing he was sending someone else to the past. Which is exactly what he did, two interviews, three butter beers, and a long conversation later.

000000000000000000 – Back To The Past – 000000000000000000

Remus and Orion stood in unison as they recognized the form of travel. It was Dumbledore's time travel portkeys. They looked at the man closely and gaped. Widely. Then Orion yelled out, "HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?!"

Remus snorted. The man – who we can now identify as Sirius Black – said, "Hmph. Nice greeting. Who are you?" 

Orion stared. "You don't know. The moron sent you back here and didn't tell you. What a fucking senile old man. Oh my god." He turned to Remus. "I believe it's your turn to explain. I explained to his younger self, you get him."

"I'll explain when you learn to watch your language."

Orion looked horrified. "You have no idea how long he's going to be waiting for an explanation, do you?"

Remus glared. Orion smirked. Finally Remus sighed and said, "Good god I think I liked you better as Harry Potter."

"Oh now that is just downright insulting."

The entire great hall was staring at them. Orion flipped them off and they went back to their normal conversations.

"That's one – rude – way of getting them to stop staring."

Orion shrugged. Sirius looked at the two of them. "If you're Harry Potter and the whole school knows that, why don't you look like him?"

"GOOD LORD! HAS NO ONE SEEN MY BIRTH CERTIFICATE?!" After he calmed down. "And I thought the two of you cared so much, yet neither of you ever saw my _birth certificate_." He pouted.

Sirius shrugged. "I was a little preoccupied with trying to get James to let me be your godfather. Sorry. What's on your birth certificate that explains this, anyway?"

Orion grinned as he said, "The names Remus John Lupin and Orion Riley Lupin. Followed by, below that, James Harold Potter and Harry James Potter. Can you figure it out from that?"

Sirius thought for a moment. Then he gaped at Remus. "YOU SLEPT WITH LILS?!"

The whole hall was staring again. This time at Lily, who stood up. "I don't give a bloody hell how much you may have aged Sirius Black, but you so cannot get away with saying things like that _about me_ in the middle of the great hall."

Sirius paled. Then he ran. Then Orion burst out laughing. In between burst of laughter he managed to get out, "That…was…bloody…priceless!" Lily stood where she had been, seemingly satisfied that Sirius was still scared at her and smiled slightly. "Let him think I'm chasing him. Maybe he'll stay away for awhile. I think two of them is more than I can handle."

The younger Sirius was still in shock. "That… was me?" 

Orion, who had taken his seat again said, "Maybe I was wrong and you didn't grow up. Maybe it's just an act. That was a stupid thing to yell out to the entire great hall… idiot."

Lily, who had the entire story explained to her before dinner but after the marauders said in a disgusted tone, "Why on earth did I let James choose him as your godfather? For that matter, why was James pretending to be your father?"

"You'd have to ask your older self that, because I honestly don't have the slightest clue. But dad was really happy when he found out that you hadn't been cheating on him."

Lily stared at Remus for a minute. Then she looked at James. "I must have gotten brain damaged at some point. That's got to be it."

Orion laughed. "I'm going to find the older Sirius and find out how he 'came back from the dead.' Supposed to be impossible, but he's always been good at that. Don't let that inflate your head Sirius. He's always been good at being an idiot, too. Also thinks I walk around with my eyes closed running into walls or something."

Sirius snorted. "You don't?"

Orion smacked him and walked off. A few minutes later they heard and enraged shout. "Sirius Orion Black! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Sirius looked confused, "I didn't even _do_ anything!"

"It was probably your older self."

"Oh."

Then they heard, "Good lord, Remus was right!"

There was a smack heard, it sounded really painful. The older Remus snorted. "I was joking. He wasn't. Idiot."

A few minutes later, the older Sirius, who had a huge red mark on his face, walked into the great hall and could be heard mutter things like, 'too much like his father for his own good,' and 'was just joking around,' and 'used to actually have a sense of humor.'

As soon as Remus heard, 'too much like his father for his own good,' Sirius got another red mark on his face. Sirius stood up and said, "Rabid fucking wolves! Both of you!" Thankfully, not many people heard, but the younger Remus and Orion did. They both stood up and walked over to Remus and Sirius. "You do know that you're outnumbered. There's _three _of us, and one of you, and you shoulda heard Orion's threat to James about hurting one of us."

Orion smirked. "I offered to show him why Voldemort is afraid of me – this happened after you died, so you wouldn't know, but the stupid git has a reason now. Not just some prophecy that probably isn't even about me now. Now, you never answered my question, how are you alive?"

"Apparently, it wasn't my time to die. That's what the old man who was there behind the veil said before he sent me back. Sick sense of humor, that jerk, I landed in a ministry court room! Damn near was convicted, too."

"How in the hell is possible that you weren't convicted?" 

"Your best friend showed up with Peter. Peter spilled all through veritaserum. They set me free and gave me lots of money. As if I didn't already have enough." He didn't seem to be bragging but it easily could've been taken the wrong way.

It was. "Right, I get it Sirius. You're rich, I figured that out at Christmas when I was thirteen – the firebolt, remember?"

"Grumpy, grumpy."

"Full moons coming up."

Sirius nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Orion snapped before walking away to find the young marauders. 

000000000000000000 – A Little Over A Month Later – 000000000000000000

"Full moons tomorrow. Any pranks that we should be aware of?" The last remark was in a sarcastic and warning tone and Orion wanted to smack Sirius across the face for it. 

Orion groaned. He wanted to scream and throw a fit. Sirius was being so goddamned annoying. He could deal with the young Sirius, he was just all pranks and girls and things, but this older Sirius who he had missed so much before… the exact opposite. No pranks, no girls. Sirius and his father were CONSTANTLY lecturing him about his pranks. He grinned inwardly, feeling slightly cheered as he planned a prank of the two of them. Slowly he wormed his way out of trouble (yet again.) and went to the library to look up the necessary spells. 

Surprisingly enough, that was where the younger Remus and Sirius found him three hours later. Remus sat down beside him, Sirius in front of them with a grin on his face. "I know that determined expression, Orion. You're planning something. What?"

Orion looked up with a smirk. "I'm pranking the two of you." 

"Thanks for the forewarning, but what'd we do?"

"Not _you_. You."

Remus got a look of understanding on his face as he replied, "OH! Our older selves!"

Orion smiled, "Yep. Annoying hypocritical jerks. I'm so sick of being lectured. The two of you constantly help me with pranks, and then later on a different set of the same people lecture me for it. It's so annoying!"

They sat in a companionable silence for awhile before Orion spoke again. "Hey Moony?"

"Yes?" 

"Remember what you asked about what I thought of you as a father?"

Remus was cautious now. "Yes?" 

"I think you're an annoying hypocritical PRAT who needs to get over himself. But I still love ya, don't worry."

Sirius snorted. Orion glared. "You're the same way as a godfather, so don't laugh at him."

000000000000000000 – After An Argument With Adult Remus Just Before The Holidays– 000000000000000000

Orion frowned as he pulled out the invisibility cloak that had belonged to James. He covered himself up and placed a silencing charm on his feet and a scent scrambler spell on the cloak and himself so he couldn't be caught by either Remus. Slowly but surely he made his way to Hogsmeade, stared for a second and then walked to the Hogs Head. He thought about the argument he had just had with his father and was furious._ Screw it, _he thought, _I'm getting drunk. _

000 – Flashback – 000

"Orion! Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because I bloody well don't want to!"

Orion watched silently as his father seemed to get angry and then calm down in the space of five seconds. He could never figure out how he could do that. Then his father put up silencing and locking charms. Orion shook his head, this was ridiculous.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" 

Remus lost what little control he had over his temper. 

"YOU'RE STAYING HERE UNTIL YOU DO!" He calmed a bit, "I don't know what you problem has been lately, but you're going to tell me. You've never been into pranks before, except for retribution. Now you're just playing pranks for no reason." Before Orion could get out a protest, his father continued, "You've never been one to talk back or be a total prat, but you are now. The swearing was one thing, I could deal with that, but you _have no respect for anyone_."

"I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU BOTH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" was all that Orion could say before he broke through the locking charms and ran like the devil itself was chasing after him.

000 – End Flashback – 000

Orion downed his fifth drink, finally feeling drunk. He smiled slightly, this was so worth whatever his fathers reaction would be – on the off chance that he got caught. As if responding to that thought, two men walked into the bar. Orion took his sixth drink and hid behind the table he was sitting at, slowly downing it. He had a bad feeling about those men. He thought that it was his dad and Sirius. The adults. Which meant that he was totally screwed over the second they saw him. Orion stood up and attempted to walk out of the bar but stumbled and fell on his face. He heard Sirius chuckle and could tell that his father would be rolling his eyes.

He sighed and let his godfather pull him up. _So, so, screwed. Never going to see the light of day again._ His godfather looked closely at him and saw who he was. Orion thought, _oh god, he's gonna get dad. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Oooh I am in soooo much trouble._ That was his last conscious thought, though when he woke up in the morning he would vaguely remember fighting – physically – with his godfather and father as they tried to bring him up to the castle. And he would have the same thoughts as the night before going through his mind.

Orion heard voices. And they were loud. He wanted them to stop.

"… don't know what's gotten into him …" 

"… never like this before…"

"…so much trouble…"

"…know about this?…"

"…don't know why he's changed so much…"

He groaned and tried to sit up. And regretted it instantly. He flopped back down, not caring that Sirius and Remus were standing above him, as he slowly remembered the events of the day before. Finally he had his memories in order and all he had to say was, "Fuck."

Sirius snorted and his father said, "That's not going to help your situation."

"I don't care." Orion said defiantly.

Sirius said, "It's the holidays starting tomorrow."

"Fascinating. I'm assuming your only telling me this because I'm going to be spending them locked up in your guest quarters, right?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other in mock amazement. "Amazing! He can read minds!" Remus said before turning to his son, "Not locked up per say. You're going to have a lot of cleaning to do, it's a big castle."

Orion groaned again. He had a feeling he was going to regret that argument and getting drunk for a _long_ time. He nodded silently and then groaned again. That was painful. He looked up as his father and godfather hopefully. Sirius was about to cave but Remus snapped, "No you may not have a hangover potion. You should have thought of that when you were getting _drunk_." 

"If it's the holidays your younger selves are leaving." 

"No, they'll be here. But that doesn't matter, because you won't be seeing them."

Orion nodded, forming a plan. "Can I at least say goodbye to them?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance, catching on quickly to his plan. "Only if one of us can go with you." Was Remus' reply.

Orion glared at him but nodded.

Sirius escorted him up the dormitory, trying to follow him into the room. Orion snapped, "I think I can handle this itty bitty part by myself, dearest godfather of mine!" 

Sirius said, "I'm sure you could, but you're not going to."

Orion was fuming. They entered the dormitory. Sirius the older sighed with nostalgia. "It's been _so _long." Orion just glared at him as if expecting him to disappear. If looks could've killed, Sirius would've died. Remus, Sirius and James all looked up at the noise. "Orion!" James was the only person to shout this, as Sirius and Remus were staring at the older Sirius. James looked confused. "Why is he with you?"

Testily, Orion replied, "He's my escort because they think I'm going to run away from them."

"You wouldn't?"

"I didn't say that, I just said that you were my escort and why." Orion was somewhat enjoying toying with Sirius, even if he knew it would only lead to more trouble.

Confused at the exchanged, James asked, "Why would you run away? It's the holidays! You should be enjoying time with your family!"

"I'll be _enjoying_ cleaning around the castle." Orion said still glaring at the adult Sirius.

The adult Sirius sighed. "I'll leave, but I'll be waiting in the common room." He turned to the marauders. "If any of the three of you even think about trying to help him escape, you'll be in detention until I go back to the future." He left.

The marauders looked to Orion for an explanation. He sighed. "I got in an argument with my father and godfather. They pissed me off, I told them I hated them, and I left. I went to Hogsmeade, then the Hogs Head. I got piss drunk and was stumbling my way back to the castle when Sirius and Remus (the adults) showed up. I fought them the whole way back. So I'm pretty much screwed."

They stared at him. He sighed again. "Look, I know it was stupid. I regretted saying it seconds after I said it which is part of the reason I got so drunk. Which was also a stupid thing to do. But apologizing won't take it all back and it won't make anything better, plus I'm still pissed off and I'm more stubborn than my mother father and godfather put together. AKA, I'm not budging."

He left and James looked at Remus. "When's the next full moon?"

"Two weeks. Why?" 

"I was trying to see if there was any excuse… apparently there isn't, he's just being a jerk."

Sirius laughed uneasily.


End file.
